longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 26
Week 26 starts Adair's Assassination If you left Adair with his grandfather during Week 22, you will receive news that he has been assassinated. +1 Afraid. Test Foreign Intelligence ≥70 to unlock option "Blame Talasse". Now choose: * Blame the Earl of Ishtar: You believe he's responsible by complicity or ineptitude. Choose: ** Imprison him: He's succeeded by his son, Connor. +1 Angry ** Execute him: He's succeeded by his son, Connor. +1 Angry, +3 Cruelty * Blame Talasse: You send one (1) battalion to the border * Blame no one: +1 Depressed Next, Test Internal Affairs ≥70 to ponder the succession. Test Production ≥50 to realize the significance of Elath to Novan economy. Regardless, choose: * Name a Novan heir: '''You keep Elath under Novan control. Choose the heir: ** '''A child of the Duke of Kigal: You let the duke pick a grandchild of the Duchess of Lillah. Her position is strengthened in case of a rebellion. ** A child of the Duchess of Lillah: You let the Duchess of Lillah strengthen her position in case of a rebellion. ** An administrator from Elath: You ennoble a commoner and keep Elath out of the Duchess' control. +10 Commoner Approval. ** A random commoner!: +1 Pressured, -10 Noble Approval, +10 Commoner Approval * Name Talarist the heir: -10 Commoner Approval. Unlocks No Other Rulers Before Me achievement. If Talarist was snubbed or dumped before, he will be appeased (needs confirmation) * Delay: You retain direct control of the area. Results of your choice will show in the Epilogue Raise of Tariffs If Talarist has been snubbed or dumped before, and you have not appointed him Duke of Elath, he will make trouble at your border. If you chose to invest in food during Week 20, Joslyn will inform you that your investment was a success, and you skip the following check. If you did not but still have money left in the treasury, choose: * Send emergency aid: You spend 900 lassi. +10 Commoner Approval. * Do nothing: -10 Commoner Approval. * Insufficient Funds: ''Not an actual choice.'' If you do not have funds to send aid thing proceed no different than if you deliberately withheld it. -10 Commoner Approval. Squid Poem You may receive a less-than-flattering poem about yourself and a squid (depends on Commoner Approval?). Choose how to react: * That's hilarious!: +1 Cheerful * That's terrible!: +1 Angry Regardless, a wind draft snatches the poem from your hands and out of the window. Choose: * Climb out and grab it: Test Climbing =100 ** Success: You grab it easily. +1 Willful, +1 Cheerful ** Partial Success (40 ≤ Climbing < 100): You wobble a bit, but manage to grab it safely. ** Failure: You fall. +2 Afraid, +4 Yielding. You now suffer the Injured mood, which yields a penalty to Agility, Weapons, Athletics and Animal Handling classes until recovered. * Ignore it: You leave it be. -5 Commoner Approval. Depending on how you interacted with Talarist, this may come up again during the Epilogue A Beautiful Day If Adair lives, and you do not receive the poem, it's a beautiful day! +1 Cheerful Special Weekend Activities None Category:Calendar